Formality?
by Mistiously
Summary: Jack is going to tell Tooth, his feelings for her. But how?


Tooth was busy with her work, always stress out and flying here and there. Baby Tooth always tried to substitute her, just to Tooth relax a little bit. After the accident with Pitch, Tooth changed a lot her costumes, for example, now she went to the field with her little fairies just to have a little fun and to have the feeling of the experience that a long time she never felt. Sometimes Jack went there making her a visit. Of course, she loves his presence and he always tried to make some fun for her, just to make her think about other stuff instead of work. He sometimes took her to a forest or a park, other time he took her to a city that she never been at. Their relationship grew a lot and they became very close to each other, they fell in love. Actually, they started like each other in their "little adventure" defeating Pitch, but they never had the courage to say out loud what they really fell.

But one time Tooth was returning from Paris when she discovered Jack leaning over his staff with a grin in his face and shining blue eyes. His white hair was covering one of his eyes; his teeth were like the fluffy snow white and he was wearing a black suit with shoes include.

When Tooth saw this, her mouth opened a little because she never thought seeing Jack, _the _Jack Frost, wearing this kind of clothes. She came near him and with a dreamy look she said:

"J-Jack… Wha-Why are you here and dress like this?"

"Tooth… You're making me sad! I put this… this thing for you and you treat me like this?" Jack said with an ironic tone and with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, don't interpret me wrong! You are gorgeous dressed like that but… it's a surprise seeing you like this" Tooth said with a timid face and looking to the ground, but Jack lifted her chin and put his hands on her face so that she didn't look away. They lost in each other eyes and Jack almost forgot why he was there. So he pulled away from their sweet moment, but he held her hand and never let it go.

"Where are you taking me?" the Tooth Fairy asked laughing. Jack grabbed her by the waist, what made her put her hands in his chest and their noses almost touched. Both of them blushed a little hard. Her wings were down so that Jack could fly more easily. Tooth didn't have any idea where Jack Frost was taking her, but she liked surprises! Tooth before went with Jack to the place unknown, she put Baby Tooth on charge.

They passed several cities before they could arrive at the city of love, Paris! Tooth did a sound of surprise and a big smile appeared on her face. Jack saw this and felt very proud of him for making her very happy. Jack loved Tooth and this was the night that he was telling his true feelings for her. What happened with Pitch and the dangerous situation that he and the guardians had, made him realize that he wasn't alone and that he started to have feelings for the Fairy that was always busy. Now, seeing from above the Eiffel Tower, he land in a park with roses and trees all over the place. This park had a lake where ducks and swings swim making a scene taking from a movie. They pulled out from each other and Tooth flew to exanimated the place where Jack had taken her, seeing every kind of animal species in there, every kind of plants or flowers, touching the water from the lake with her hand and laughing. Jack laugh to seeing this scene and appreciating the beauty from the lady in front of him. It passed 5 minutes to Tooth rest herself in a bank from the park, where Jack followed her and sit next to her. Then she looked at him and asked with a soft tone and shining eyes.

"Jack… Now, seriously! Why are we here? I'm not saying that I don't want be here with you. I mean i-is very good to be here in Paris, the greatest city of love, with you. I…we…I m-mean, it's really good to be here in this amazing park, I just want to know why?" Tooth confused herself and her own words, which made Jack smile a little by her embarrassing.

"Tooth, you know that you guys made very much for me especially you…"

"Jack…"

"Let me finish!" Tooth shut up immediately and let Jack continue to what he was saying "You are an amazing woman and you are unique and rare, and very beautiful! You were the first of the guys that believed in me and I'm truly grateful. You helped me in a lot of things… in 300 years I felt so lonely and desperate but, now? I'm so happy being a guardian and help the children and bring them joy. But I fell that is something messing and for a long time I didn't know what was! But now I know!"

"And what is it, Jack?" she asked at the same time that she put her hand on his shoulder. And Jack, looking straight to her eyes, he said:

"It is you Tooth! I need you in my life. Without you I'm nothing" Jack with a rapid movement he kissed her. Tooth felt her eyes widening, but in 5 seconds she close them and let it get lost in the feeling. They stood like that for 5 minutes but for them it was like they stayed like that forever. Slowly, they pulled apart but they stayed looking at each other eyes. After this sweet moment, the hugged each other very tight.

"I love you Tooth! And I'm gonna protect you no matter what. Nothing is going to hurt you"

"I love you to Jack! Since I first saw you, I felt this feeling for you but I never had the change to tell you because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. But now I know that I don't have to be afraid"

"You don't have to be afraid no longer because I'm here!" he pulled back a little but never letting go Tooth, and looking to her eyes he concluded "When you feel afraid, happy, lonely, whatever… I will be here! Ever!"

And with that, they kissed again and stayed like that until the sun rises up.

**And that is guys! I hope you all like it, it's my first fanfic about this two.**

**So... please review and tell me what you thing!**

**See ya**


End file.
